Mahasala Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Mahasala Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. The origin is Sàvatthi. 2. A certain Brahmin who had huge halls, dressed in a decayed cloak approached the Blessed One, exchanged friendly greetings, and sat on side. 3. Then the Blessed One asked the Brahmin: "Brahmin, why are you dressed in a decayed cloak?" 4. "Listen good Gotama, I had four sons, they discussed with their wives and sent me out of the house." 5. "Brahmin, learn these stanzas, go to places where many people gather, and when your sons are also seated there, recite them: :"I rejoiced when they were born, I desired their growth, : They discussing with their wives, chase me out as though a pig. : My sons are unruly, although they are dear ones, : They are demons in the guise of sons, throw me out when aged : A decayed horse is not wealth, what it eats goes waste. : The aged father of the foolish, beg from other people's houses. : A stick is better for me, rather than dissatisfaction with my sons, : It protects me, from rough bulls and rough dogs. : Earlier I did not know what to do, now I know. : I stumble and with the help of the stick, find my balance." 6. The Brahmin who had large halls learned these stanzas from the Blessed One, went to places where people gathered and when his sons were also seated he said these stanzas. :"I rejoiced when they were born, I desired their growth, : They discussing with their wives, chase me out as though a pig. : My sons are unruly, although they are dear ones, : They are demons in the guise of sons, throw me out when aged : A decayed horse is not wealth, what it eats goes waste. : The aged father of the foolish, beg from other people's houses. : A stick is better for me, rather than dissatisfaction with my sons, : It protects me, from rough bulls and rough dogs. : Earlier I did not know what to do, now I know. : I stumble and with the help of the stick, find my balance." 7. Then the sons of the Brahmin who had large halls took him home, bathed him and each dressed him in a pair of new clothes 8. The Brahmin who had many halls taking a pair of clothes approached the Blessed One, exchanged friendly greetings and sat on a side. 9. The seated Brahmin said to the Blessed One: "Good Gotama, I wish to do the duty of honoring a Brahmin teacher." 10. The Blessed One accepted this gift out of compassion." 11. Then the Brahmin who had many halls said to the Blessed One: "Good Gotama, now I understand. It's like something overturned is put upright. Something covered is made manifest. It's like one who was lost was shown the path. It's like a lamp lighted for the darkness, for those who have sight to see forms. In this and other ways the Teaching is well explained. Now I take refuge in good Gotama, in the Teaching and the Community of bhikkhus. I am a lay disciple who has taken refuge from today until I die."